


Shattered Peace

by batswoop



Series: Mudstar / Hawkstar AU [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hawkstar au, M/M, Mothpool are the parents of the three, Mudstar au, Multi, TNP/PO3 au, Trans Mothwing, War, Warrior cats rewrite, lgbt relationships, there is some violence because warriors but i don't think it'll be extremely graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batswoop/pseuds/batswoop
Summary: After successfully overthrowing Onewhisker and claiming his place as leader of WindClan, Mudclaw made good on his promise to help Hawkfrost lead RiverClan. Now, the two cats stand as leaders of their own Clans, united by one goal - to take over ThunderClan and ShadowClan and hold total control over the lake. ThunderClan and ShadowClan are forced to put their differences aside and work together to survive - but can they withstand the might of Hawkstar and Mudstar?Meanwhile, the kits of runaway medicine cats Mothwing and Leafpool grow far from the Clans, and far from the war. Raised on the tales of glorious battles and noble codes, the kits grow restless, and when StarClan calls for them, revealing they hold powers greater than those of their ancestors, they embark on a quest to find their Clans and become the most revered warriors of all.





	1. Major Changes and Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> hi I've never heard on focusing on one work at a time, so I ended up making an ao3 for my mudstar and hawkstar au! I'm pretty excited to write this, it's been a vague idea I've had for a while until I really sat down and plotted it out with the help of my discord pals I made for this au. you can find me on tumblr at warriors-fireandwater, where I post about my other stories and will gladly answer questions about this one on!

**Major Changes:**

I'm using a naming system for this story, so some names or appearances may be altered slightly. The naming system exists to give some meaning to suffixes cats earn when they become warriors or full medicine cats, and it is inspired by the traditional naming system invented by ailuronymy on tumblr, but I've adapted it to be a bit more flexible and better suit this story. If you have any questions about names, please feel free to ask in a comment or on my tumblr! Jaykit's name is Thrushkit and Hollykit's name is Maplekit, to better represent their appearances here and the circumstances of their birth.

Crowfeather and Leafpool never properly met here, instead, Leafpool's love interest was Mothwing, who is trans and the second mother of the Three. Crowfeather still has Breezepaw with Nightcloud.

ThunderClan's allegiances have been cut down. Most deaths will be addressed in the first chapter. Rainwhisker is not dead. Daisy still joined ThunderClan with her kits, and after some time, she became another mate to Brightheart and Cloudtail.

Additionally, the ThunderClan family tree has been majorly altered. There will be a ThunderClan family tree included after the allegiances, and again, if you have any questions about it, feel free to ask! The only family who is not included is Graystripe's family, as he nor no one who he is related to is currently in ThunderClan, aside from Addertail (Longtail), and any cats who died without having a mate/kits is cut out to reduce the size and messiness of the tree. I put in Foxkit and Icekit's warrior names before I realized I couldn't make any more changes to the family tree, so just know that their names may be subject to change from canon.

There will be a lot of LGBT cats in this story, trans cats included. Surrogates, though not really discussed in casual conversation, are considered a normal part of Clan life.

* * *

**Allegiances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:** Firestar—flame-colored ginger tom

**Deputy:** Brightheart—ginger-and-white molly, missing an eye and an ear

**_Apprentice, Berrypaw_ **

**Medicine Cat: ** Poppypaw—pale tortoiseshell-and-white molly (Training with Littlecloud of ShadowClan)

**Warriors:**

Sandstorm—pale ginger molly

**_Apprentice, Honeypaw_ **

Brackenfur—golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail—fluffy white tom

**_Apprentice, Cinderpaw_ **

Ashfur—speckled gray tom

Brambleheart—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**_Apprentice, Hazelpaw_ **

Rainwhisker—dark gray tom

Sorreltail—tortoiseshell-and-white molly

Squirrelflight—ginger molly

Spiderfoot—long-limbed black tom

**_Apprentice, Mousepaw_ **

Whitewing—white molly

**Apprentices:**

Hazelpaw—small gray-and-white molly

Berrypaw—cream-colored tom

Mousepaw—gray-and-white tom

Honeypaw—light brown tabby molly

Cinderpaw—dark gray molly

**Queens:**

Daisy—cream molly, formerly of the horseplace (Expecting Cloudtail’s kits)

Ferncloud—speckled, pale gray molly (Mother of Foxkit and Icekit)

**Elders:**

Mousefur—small dusky brown molly

Addertail—pale tabby tom with black stripes, blind

 

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** Mudstar—mottled, dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy :** Tornear—wiry gray tabby tom with shredded ears

**_Apprentice, Harepaw_ **

**Medicine Cat:** Barkface—short-tailed brown tabby tom

**_Apprentice, Kestrelpaw_ **

**Warriors:**

Webfoot—dark tabby tom

**_Apprentice, Heatherpaw_ **

Brookheart—light gray tabby molly

**_Apprentice, Leafpaw_ **

Whitetail—small white molly

**_Apprentice, Antpaw_ **

Dewspots—spotted gray tabby molly

Tawnyfur—brown molly

Crowfeather—lanky dark gray tom

Nightstorm—black molly

**_Apprentice, Emberpaw_ **

Willowclaw—large gray molly

**_Apprentice, Breezepaw_ **

Weaselfur—ginger tom

Owlwhisker—light brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Emberpaw—russet tom

Leafpaw—dark brown tabby tom

Antpaw—dark brown tom

Harepaw—brown-and-white tom

Kestrelpaw—mottled brown tom

Heatherpaw—pale brown tabby molly

Breezepaw—lanky black tom

**Queens:**

Gorsetail—gray-and-white molly (Mother of Sedgekit, Swallowkit, and Thistlekit.)

**Elders:**

Morningflower—tortoiseshell molly

Darkfoot—very dark gray tom

 

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader:** Blackstar—massive white tom with black points

**Deputy:** Russetfur—dark ginger molly

**_Apprentice, Toadpaw_ **

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud—very small brown tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Rainfoot—gray tabby tom

**_Apprentice, Redpaw_ **

Oakfur—brown tabby tom

Snaketail—brown tabby tom

**_Apprentice, Crowpaw_ **

Cedarheart—dark gray tom

**_Apprentice, Applepaw_ **

Rowanclaw—ginger tabby tom

**_Apprentice, Ivypaw_ **

Smokefoot—black tom

**_Apprentice, Owlpaw_ **

Snowflight—white molly

Ratclaw—battle-scarred brown tom

Kinkfur—dark gray molly with a thick, messy pelt

**Apprentices :**

Toadpaw—brown tabby tom

Applepaw—mottled brown molly

Crowpaw—black-and-white tom

Ivypaw—gray-and-white tabby molly

Owlpaw—brown tabby tom

Redpaw—tortoiseshell tom

**Queens:**

Whitepool—white molly, blind in one eye (Mother of Scorchkit, Olivekit, and Shrewkit.)

Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell molly

**Elders:**

Poppyheart—tortoiseshell molly  
  


**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader:** Hawkstar—handsome pale tom with dark brown points

**Deputy:** Stonestream—gray tom

**_Apprentice, Mintpaw_ **

**Medicine Cat:** Willowpaw—sleek, long-furred dark gray tabby molly (Training with Barkface of WindClan.)

**Warriors:**

Voletooth—brown tabby tom

**_Apprentice, Minnowpaw_ **

Mosspelt—tortoiseshell molly

**_Apprentice, Pebblepaw_ **

Reedwhisker—black tom

Creeknose—brown tabby molly, formerly Brook from The Tribe of Rushing Water

Stormfur—dark gray tom

Beechfur—brown tom

_**Apprentice, Pikepaw** _   


Duskfur—brown molly

Otterheart—dark brown molly

Pinefur—light brown tabby molly

Rippletail—dark gray tabby tom

**_Apprentice, Dapplepaw_ **

Rainstorm—blue-gray tom

Graycloud—pale gray tabby molly

**Apprentices:**

Dapplepaw—mottled gray molly

Pikepaw—ginger-and-white tom

Mintpaw—light gray tabby tom

Pebblepaw—mottled gray tom

Minnowpaw—dappled gray-and-white molly

**Queens:**

Dawnflower—pale gray molly

Icewing—white molly

**Elders:**

Rockclaw—stocky brown tom   
  


** Cats outside the Clans:**

Leafpool—pale ginger tabby molly, former ThunderClan medicine cat

Mothwing—large flame point molly, former RiverClan medicine cat

Lionkit—big flame point tom

Thrushkit—lilac tom

Maplekit—tortoiseshell molly

Smoky—muscular gray-and-white tom

Floss—small gray-and-white molly

Graystripe—big dark gray tabby tom

Millie—small, light gray tabby molly

* * *

 

**ThunderClan Family Tree**

****


	2. Prologue

The ThunderClan patrol hesitated as they crouched in the grass. Mistyfoot of RiverClan had come with a warning—her Clanmate, Hawkfrost, had left with a patrol towards WindClan territory. He was a staunch supporter of Mudclaw, the former WindClan deputy that was unseated when Tallstar replaced him with Onewhisker on his deathbed.

Brambleheart peered across the stream, eyes narrowed as he searched for any sign of unrest. _Would Hawkfrost really lead an attack on WindClan without Leopardstar’s approval?_ The thought of his half-brother doing such a thing gave him a great feeling of unease. 

Firestar shifted beside him. “There is no sign of battle,” he meowed. “Perhaps Mistyfoot was—”

A screech rang out in the distance. A warning call. 

Brambleheart stiffened. _Oh, StarClan, no!_ “It’s happening!”

“Fox-dung!” Dustpelt swore. “Firestar, what are we going to do?”

Firestar narrowed his eyes and leaped across the stream. “We help Onewhisker!”

* * *

The WindClan camp was in chaos when they arrived. WindClan had all turned on one another—Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy, was being attacked by Webfoot. Nightcloud was wrestling with Whitetail. And at the center of it all…

Onewhisker, WindClan leader, was being battered between Hawkfrost and Mudclaw. He whirled about, fighting valiantly against the unfair odds, but he was tiring. He bled from many wounds, and clumps of his fur lay about.

Mudclaw paused as he saw ThunderClan appear at the top of the slope that led into WindClan camp. “I should have known ThunderClan would show up!” he roared. “Come to make sure your pawn stays leader?”

Firestar launched himself down the slope. “Onewhisker is the rightful leader of WindClan!” he yowled. “He was chosen by Tallstar!”

“Says you!” spat Hawkfrost. “Of course ThunderClan would want a friend in power.”

Brambleheart hesitated at the top of the slope. _He has a point. How can I fight my own brother? Mudclaw’s claim for leadership is fair, even if Firestar and I know the truth._

Firestar launched himself at Hawkfrost. “Tallstar spoke with the will of StarClan!” he declared. The fiery tom lashed for the RiverClan tom’s face, but Hawkfrost ducked. “Mudclaw has no more claim.”

Brambleheart stood still as his Clanmates rushed into the camp. _What can I do?_ He watched, wide-eyed, as Firestar and Hawkfrost leaped for each other and went rolling across the camp. He could not defend his brother, not from his own leader—but how could he help Firestar attack him?

Onewhisker and Mudclaw, meanwhile, were locked in battle. Other WindClanners advanced on the two as they danced around each other, slashing and snapping. Mudclaw scored his claws down Onewhisker’s face, and the leader darted backwards. Webfoot slashed at his hind legs, and Onewhisker’s eyes widened with fear. The realization that he had little support within his own Clan seemed to be dawning on him even more with each passing moment.

Then, suddenly, Onewhisker tore himself free of the battle and ran.

“After him!” Mudclaw roared. Hawkfrost twisted free of Firestar’s grip and hared after the fleeing WindClan leader.

Onewhisker raced right past Brambleheart without looking at him. Brambleheart finally snapped out of his stupor. _I can’t just let this happen!_

Hawkfrost ran past him a heartbeat later. “Help us, brother!” he yowled over his shoulder.

_No!_ Brambleheart bristled with rage. _I won’t let you kill him!_ He took to his paws and ran—but not after Onewhisker. His sights were set on Hawkfrost. His kin. _I’ll stop this. I must!_

Paws thundered on the ground behind him, but Brambleheart didn’t dare look back. Lightning flashed in the sky. Rain had made the moorland ground slick, but Brambleheart didn’t stumble. _I will stop you, Hawkfrost. This fight wasn’t meant for either of us!_

The cats ran on. Onewhisker remained ahead, but Mudclaw and Hawkfrost were gaining on him. Brambleheart was losing ground—though he was no slug, Hawkfrost was leaner and faster. His heart clenched with worry. _I’m not going to make it!_

A bolt of lightning flashed, dangerously close to the running warriors. Brambleheart’s fur stood on end. _Is StarClan angry?_ He wondered. _Or are they fighting, too?_

Mudclaw was snapping at Onewhisker’s haunches up ahead, though the leader remained just a whisker ahead. Another flash of lightning.

This time, there was a loud _crack_ as it struck a tree. Mudclaw and Hawkfrost both stopped in their tracks and looked up. The tree, lighting up with flame, began to topple. The two toms let out yowls of terror and leaped back.

Onewhisker stared wide-eyed up at the falling tree.

“Onewhisker!” Brambleheart yowled. “Look out!”

Whether he was transfixed by fear or simply giving into death, Brambleheart would never know. He tore his eyes away at the last second before the tree crashed into the ground. He knew without looking that Onewhisker was crushed beneath it—dead.

The cats that had been racing behind Brambleheart finally caught up. WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan cats all stood about uncertainly. A few WindClan cats crept forward, eyes wide.

“Where’s Onewhisker?” one cat finally asked.

“He…” Mudclaw’s eyes were wide, as though he couldn’t believe what just happened. “The tree…”

Hawkfrost quickly recovered from the shock. He drew himself up and let out a yowl. “This was a direct sign from StarClan!” he declared. “They have struck down the false leader. Mudclaw was always meant to lead WindClan!”

Brambleheart felt dizzy. _Is he right?_ The tree falling was all too convenient to not be a sign from StarClan… right?

“Look!” a RiverClan molly shouted. “The tree… it’s fallen right where it crosses the gap to the island!”

“It truly is the will of StarClan!” cried another.

Firestar slowly padded to stand beside Brambleheart. His eyes were dark with grief. “This is wrong,” he whispered. “This… this can’t be what StarClan wants… Tallstar _made_ him leader…”

Brambleheart touched his nose to his old mentor’s shoulder. “It must be,” he murmured. “Why would they let this happen if not?”

Firestar turned to him, a grim look on his face. “This was not StarClan’s doing!” he insisted. “It was not StarClan’s will that destroyed the forest, and this tree falling was not by their power.” He turned away, bowing his head with defeat. “Onewhisker was unlucky and we were too late to save him.”

WindClan cats began to crowd around Mudclaw. “Mudclaw!” a cat called. His Clanmates quickly took up the cry.

“Mudclaw! Mudclaw! Mudclaw!”

Hawkfrost, eyes gleaming, stood beside him. “Mudclaw!” he roared.

Brambleheart lowered his gaze and looked away. _Firestar may be right,_ he thought. _But what happens now?_


	3. Chapter 1

Two seasons had passed since the death of Onewhisker.

Firestar carried the guilt with him every day.

After the tree fell, wiping out any hope of him carrying out his leadership, Mudclaw had stepped forward to reclaim what he and much of WindClan felt what had been rightfully his—leadership of WindClan. He stood at the next Gathering as Mudstar… but that had not been the only shift in the other Clans that moon.

Leopardstar and Mistyfoot were gone. Instead, it was Hawkfrost—no, Hawk _ star _ —who had ascended the leader’s tree. He said little about the deaths of the former leaders of RiverClan. In fact, he didn’t mention them at all, and any questions were deftly deflected. There was no doubt in any cat’s mind that both former leader and deputy had been murdered with the help of Mudstar. After all, Hawkstar had helped Mudstar reclaim his own position as leader. Why not return the favor?

Leafpool’s disappearance had been a great shock to ThunderClan. Just days after Mudstar became leader, she up and vanished… suspiciously at the same time as Mothwing of RiverClan. Many suspected she was dead, but it was Cinderpelt that confided tearfully to Firestar that she knew Leafpool and Mothwing and had been in love, and that they had likely fled the Clans together.  _ I wish she had known she could have told me, _ he thought.  _ I wish she didn’t think she had to run. _

Firestar’s heart clenched as he thought of both his daughter and old apprentice. Cinderpelt had died two moons after the battle in WindClan—no cat’s fault, that time. It had been a devastating badger attack that they had only narrowly escaped. Their survival came surprisingly with the help of ShadowClan. Unfortunately, it had cost them the lives of many good cats—Thornclaw and Sootfur had been lost in the same attack that claimed Cinderpelt’s life.

Hardly a moon after the badger attack, ShadowClan began to receive constant attacks on  _ their _ border. Strangely, they reported it was not only RiverClan patrols—but  _ WindClan _ as well. It turned out the two Clans had allied themselves and seemed determined to press the borders. They gained scraps of territory until Blackstar finally gave up on his pride, and came to ThunderClan to ask Firestar for help. It was the start of a shaky but steady alliance.

They had no choice but to work together. There was little love between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, but there was simply no better option. WindClan and RiverClan were already fighting like one, and it was said that they often travelled freely between each other’s borders, despite Mudstar’s previous sentiments about firm borders. It would never be the same between them and ShadowClan, Firestar reasoned, but working together was the only way to make sure neither Clan was overrun. If one Clan fell to the control of either of the tyrants, the other would have no hope.

It was Blackstar that convinced him to finally appoint a new deputy, a full season after the first battle with WindClan. Firestar had been clinging to the hope that Graystripe would return, but now, with a war on the horizon, he knew he could not leave his Clan with no deputy. He had first offered the position to Brambleheart… but his former apprentice turned it down.

“I can’t,” Brambleheart had told him. “I can’t be like  _ him. _ I love ThunderClan, Firestar, but I know if I start to lead, they’ll look at me like I’m Hawkstar. Like I’m  _ Tigerstar. _ ” He had shaken his head sadly. “I will fight for our Clan until I die, but I can’t lead it.”

Firestar had then appointed Brightheart deputy. A popular choice, as it turned out. He had given her Berrypaw as an apprentice, and though Brightheart and Cloudtail had taken his mother, Daisy, as another mate, she remained a strong mentor for him. She was friendly with a number of ShadowClan cats, and though she greatly disliked Blackstar, it had made their allyship easier.

Firestar watched from the Highledge as Berrypaw tussled with Honeypaw in the hollow. Berrypaw was growing stronger every day—he was only a couple moons away from being made a warrior. Honeypaw, too, already had hard muscles beneath her pelt. Apprentice training had intensified greatly since the start of the war, and it was making all apprentices grow up faster. Honeypaw’s sister, Poppypaw, watched their sparring with a sorrowful expression.

Firestar turned away. Guilt pricked at him. The last thing he had wanted was to force any cat to be a medicine cat against their will, but it was too dangerous to wait around for some cat to volunteer. Brightheart knew a little about healing herbs, but she would forever be a warrior. He had chosen Poppypaw for her patient and thoughtful nature, and though she was learning quickly under the guidance of Littlecloud, he worried that she would forever resent him for it. He thought that perhaps, one day, after  _ she _ had trained an apprentice, there could be a chance for her to take up training as a warrior—after all, the reverse had happened many times—but for now, she was needed desperately as ThunderClan’s medicine cat.

_ If only Leafpool would return, _ Firestar thought.

Lacking a proper medicine cat had taken a toll on ThunderClan. As Greenleaf turned to Leaf-fall, the attacks from WindClan and RiverClan had increased to an extreme. There seemed to be no clear goal or reason, but their warriors fought ferociously. Dustpelt was killed in a battle on the ShadowClan border, along with a ShadowClan apprentice. It had taken their deaths to wake Blackstar and Firestar up to the fact that Hawkstar and Mudstar were willing to continue to work far outside of the warrior code.

Then Leaf-bare came, and it brought foul weather and scarce prey. The raids on hunting parties began—and ThunderClan starved. Illness struck, and there was little a newly-apprenticed Poppypaw could do to stop it. Birchfall had been lost to Greencough, and Ferncloud grieved terribly for her son.

Firestar’s gaze flicked towards the nursery at the thought of the queen.  _ Poor Ferncloud has lost so much, _ he thought. She had given birth to two more kits, but no longer had Dustpelt by her side. It was then she decided she wished to stay in the nursery until she retired—she no longer had the drive or energy for hunting and senseless fighting.

Birchfall had not been the only loss that Leaf-bare. The hunger had taken a toll on the health of Goldenflower, who had been a beloved elder of the Clan, and Brambleheart’s mother. Her death had shaken Brambleheart for a time, but that had been two moons ago. Leafbare was finally breaking, and the snow had melted at last. Prey was becoming less scarce, and it was bringing ThunderClan new strength. They had yet to launch an attack of their own against WindClan or RiverClan… but the day was coming. Firestar could not play the peacekeeper between Clans for any longer.

“Firestar!”

Brightheart’s urgent call snapped him from his thoughts.

Firestar blinked and searched for his deputy. She was standing near the camp entrance, too, though she had just arrived. “What is it?” he asked.

“An attack,” Brightheart replied, breathlessly. “On ShadowClan. They’ve pushed past the border! Blackstar fears they’re going to make it to the camp.”

ThunderClan warriors were already on their paws. Another time, perhaps, a decree like this would bring worry and fear. But now, cats only seemed to steel themselves for battle, driven by their sense of duty. Firestar hated to see how battle-ready his Clan had become, but there seemed to be no other way to go on.

“Very well,” Firestar meowed. He began to descend the ledge. “Gather a battle party.”


	4. Chapter 2

“ThunderClan, attack!”

The golden tom launched himself at the warrior before him. He crashed into her, full force, and the enemy warrior went down with the impact, growling furiously.

A pale tom leaped to his aid. “RiverClan won’t win this fight!” he snarled, sinking his teeth into the warrior’s tail.

The golden tom lurched as a tortoiseshell molly crashed into his side. “RiverClan will never lose!” she declared. She lashed out and clobbered him right in the eye.

“Yowch!” he whined. “Maplekit, that hurt!”

The battle stilled. Lionkit winced and rubbed at his eye. “Ow. What’s wrong with you?”

Their mother, Mothwing, lifted her head, eyes widening with concern. Thrushkit, who had been chewing on her tail like a mad dog, dropped her thick tail. Maplekit just rolled her eyes. “Oh, you’re such a whiner,” she teased.

Lionkit turned away. “Mama!” he wailed. “Mama, Maplekit hit me in the eye!”

Leafpool, their other mother, looked towards the kits. She had been busying herself with sorting herbs. Though she knew that she no longer needed to keep such a thorough store, the work relaxed her and kept her mind off of… well, everything. She frowned with concern and padded towards Lionkit. “Mothwing,” she sighed. “Must you let them play so roughly?”

Mothwing purred in amusement. “He’s fine, Leafpool. Maplekit didn’t hit him that hard.”

“Yeah,” Thrushkit agreed. “He’s just making a scene like always.”

Lionkit whirled around to face his brother. “I’ll show _you_ a scene!”

Leafpool sat down and chuckled as the kits resumed in their play fighting as though nothing had gone wrong. Mothwing watched them keenly as they tussled around her, and occasionally flicked her tail for them to chase or groaned dramatically when they pounced on her.

It was a good life they had built together. They had settled near the sun-drown place, under the roots of an old maple tree, and life had been easy for them. Mothwing had taught Leafpool how to hunt, and there was always a bounty of prey around them. With few other cats to share with, they only needed to worry about themselves and their kits.

But that didn’t stop Leafpool from worrying about her old Clan. She flopped down on her side and stared fondly at her mate. _I would have never had this with her if we hadn’t run away,_ she thought. _We wouldn’t have raised our kits together… and that’s if I was allowed to raise them at all. I would have been an outcast in my own Clan. It’s better that I’m away… but I hope ThunderClan is alright._

She closed her eyes as her heart clenched with pain. Though Leafpool was happy here, she missed her friends and family greatly. Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Cinderpelt…

StarClan had been cold and silent to her since she fled. Leafpool supposed she deserved it. Even if she still collected herbs, she would never be a proper medicine cat again. She had no idea how her Clan was faring now, but she wondered about them every day.

 _Sorreltail’s kits must be apprentices by now,_ she thought, and smiled fondly at the thought of her old friend. _I wonder who their mentors are. Maybe Brambleheart… Great StarClan, I wonder if he and Squirrelflight ever worked things out._ Leafpool shifted as Maplekit and Thrushkit went rolling by. _Perhaps they even have kits of their own now._

Mothwing met her gaze and frowned worriedly. “Thinking about home?” she guessed.

Leafpool looked away, feeling a stab of guilt. Mothwing seemed to have few regrets about leaving. Hawkfrost had been pressuring his sister into misusing her position to bolster his—before they fled, he had gone as far as to ask her to _poison_ her own leader and deputy so that he could secure his place as RiverClan’s leader. It was then that Mothwing fled and begged Leafpool to come with. They had met on the Great Journey to the lake, and afterwards, started to see each other in secret. Leafpool had fallen quickly for the beautiful RiverClan medicine cat. Even if the situation in RiverClan hadn’t been dire… Leafpool was certain she would have followed Mothwing anywhere.

“Yes,” she finally answered. “Just thinking about Sorreltail and my sister.”

Mothwing looked sympathetic. “I’m sure they’re doing well,” she meowed. “Firestar is a good leader, and Cinderpelt is a gifted medicine cat.”

Leafpool nodded. “You’re probably right,” she sighed. “I just can’t help but worry.”

Mothwing closed her eyes. “I know,” she said. “I worry, too.”

Maplekit stopped and tapped at Mothwing’s haunches. “What’re you worried about, Mama?”

Mothwing blinked and smiled warmly at their daughter. “Nothing, dear,” she meowed.

Leafpool smiled and lowered her head to rest her chin on her paws. _I wish I could stop wondering,_ she thought. _I may never be a part of ThunderClan again, but I will always care about them._

* * *

 

Thrushkit was dreaming of a battle.

He watched from above, clinging to the branch of a tree. Though it all felt so real—the shrieks, the flash of claws, the splatter of blood—he knew it was a dream. It had to be, for Thrushkit was blind in the waking world. He had only been able to see in his dreams.

Thrushkit tried to search for anything to focus on. His heart was racing—not with fear, but excitement. His parents had recalled many great battles to him in legendary stories of their old home, and Thrushkit felt a certain tug in his paws and ache in his heart when he thought about fighting in a Clan.

At the center of it all, a fiery ginger tom crashed against a dark tabby. Thrushkit couldn’t make out what they were saying above all the sounds of battle, but he hardly cared. He drank in the sights and the sounds, reveling in the well-aimed blows and calculated rolls.

The ginger tom reared up and struck at the tabby’s face. He snarled something, but before he could deal another blow, a second cat, a white and brown tom, appeared and leaped upon him from behind. Thrushkit’s eyes widened and he leaned closer, trying to make out what was happening.

Suddenly, the ginger tom went down under a sea of cats. He cried out helplessly, trying to drag himself free, but the brown-and-white tom slashed out with his claws and tore his throat open. Blood spilled from the ginger tom’s throat, and he convulsed horrifically before he collapsed.

Thrushkit recoiled. _This isn’t a dream! This is a nightmare!_

He felt a pelt press against him, and a soothing warmth came over him. The scene of battle began to fade. Thrushkit felt a strange sense of grogginess as he turned to face the cat who had appeared beside him. She was a pretty tortoiseshell that smelled of herbs and flowers, much like his parents did.

“Maplekit,” she whispered. “Remember this.”

“What?” Thrushkit demanded. “I’m not Maplekit!”

Before she could speak again, everything faded, and Thrushkit opened his eyes to darkness. _I’m awake._

He felt a strange sense of dread pricking at his pelt. _Was that battle… real?_ The tortoiseshell cat’s words seemed so urgent. _Why did she call me Maplekit?_

A heartbeat later, though, he shook it off. _Don’t be mouse-brained! It was a weird nightmare. That cat was part of it._ He tasted the air, trying to get a sense for what time it was and where his kin were. He soon realized that though he had rolled out of the nest, they were all still soundly asleep. _Still nighttime,_ Thrushkit told himself. He clambered back into their nest and curled up beside Lionkit.

Eventually, the uncomfortable nightmare slipped from Thrushkit’s mind, and he was lulled to sleep again by the soft breathing of his family.


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last sort of expositional chapter - after this, things are going to be picking up in action pretty quickly!

Minnowpaw ducked a swipe from a ShadowClan tom and rolled quickly. She leaped up to her paws before he could attack again and struck a blow to his flank. The tom, a tabby apprentice hardly any older than her, growled furiously as her claws sliced through his short pelt and drew blood.

“Fish-face!” he spat, lunging forward to snap at her.

Minnowpaw scoffed and stepped away easily. _What is ShadowClan even teaching their apprentices? Training with Pebblepaw is more work than this!_ She lashed out once more and slashed her claws down the side of his cheek. The tom stumbled back, hissing in pain.

Minnowpaw’s victory was short-lived.

“ThunderClan, attack!”

 _Frog-dung!_ Before she could react, she felt paws slam against her flank. Minnowpaw was thrown to the ground by a bulky cream-furred tom. This one she recognized—he was Berrypaw, the apprentice to ThunderClan’s deputy. She growled and tried to wrench herself free, but he held his grip on her easily.

“What’s wrong, slime-fur?” Berrypaw taunted. “Is your greasy pelt not saving you this time?” He dug his claws in and bit down on her shoulder.

Minnowpaw yowled in pain as he held on. She lashed out with her hind paws and pummeled him until she shoved him off with a kick from both legs. She rolled away and bounced up the her paws, but winced as she placed weight on the leg he had injured. _Fox-heart!_ She thought. Though she was only two moons into her training, she knew she was more skilled than half of ThunderClan’s warriors. However, skill meant nothing when she was facing off against a cat nearly twice her size. She arched her back and let out a hiss.

“Hey, kittypet!” A ginger-and-white blur slammed into Berrypaw. “Pick on someone your own size!”

Minnowpaw smirked as the cats rolled over and her rescuer came out on top. “Thanks, Pikepaw!” she called, before she turned to find her own battle. The tabby tom she had fought before was being chased by Dapplepaw and Rainstorm. She tried to hurry towards them to make sure he was sent packing, but another ThunderClan cat leaped into her path.

This one was a massive, dark tabby. He turned to face her, seeming almost surprised to find her in his way. Minnowpaw’s eyes widened as she recognized him. _That’s Hawkstar’s brother!_ She realized. _Brambleheart!_ She growled at him anyway. Hawkstar had clear orders regarding _him_ —they were never to kill him, but if capture was possible, it was to be done.

Brambleheart narrowed his eyes. He swiped for her, forcing her to skip backwards. “Get out of here!” he spat. “This is no fight for a young apprentice.”

 _Typical ThunderClanner!_ Minnowpaw thought, with a furious hiss. _Even in battle they try and order us around!_ She lurched forward, ready to spring, but a yowl sounded out.

“RiverClan!” The voice belonged to Stonestream, their deputy. “Retreat!”

Minnowpaw lifted her chin. _What?_

“Retreat!” Stonestream repeated. He came racing from the far end of the battle, heading for the border. He fixed his gaze on Minnowpaw and narrowed his eyes. “ _Now!_ ”

Minnowpaw curled her lip, but she knew better than to argue with her deputy. She glared at Brambleheart for a heartbeat before she turned on her paws and fled.

* * *

 

Brambleheart plodded into camp, weariness tugging at him. He blinked as the returning battle party was greeted by casual calls and nods. Another time, they would have been swarmed by their Clanmates, and greeted with relieved cries as they were reunited. Now, returning from battle was like coming back from a hunting patrol. It was a usual thing. 

“How did it go?” Firestar called, as he leaped down from the Highledge to approach the patrol. He was one of the few cats that still treated this all like it wasn’t normal. His tail flicked nervously as he glanced over the patrol.

In a way, Brambleheart appreciated that. The constant battles were exhausting, and he hated the way they felt like a routine now. There wasn’t a battle every day, no, but they were so frequent and certain that they began to blend together in memory.

“We sent them off,” Brightheart meowed. “It was just RiverClan this time. They weren’t keen to stick around after we arrived.” She glanced over her shoulder towards her patrol. “No one was seriously hurt.”

Firestar let out a relieved sigh. “Thank StarClan.”

Brambleheart padded past Brightheart. He had a long scratch on his shoulder that had stopped bleeding, but could use some attention. He padded towards the medicine cat’s den, but halted as he met eyes with a cat across camp.

 _There she is._ Brambleheart swallowed. _Squirrelflight._

Squirrelflight held his gaze for a moment before she blinked and looked away. She was sharing a thrush with Sorreltail, who was carrying on her conversation like she hadn’t noticed the distraction. Squirrelflight smiled at her and laughed at something she said.

Brambleheart turned away and hurried towards the den, his heart clenching. They had once been close—closer than friends. But when Brambleheart had met his brother, Hawkstar, and tried to get to know him better, Squirrelflight disapproved and let him know frequently. Brambleheart had practically scorned her for it, claiming she only didn’t like him because he was Tigerstar’s son. It had turned out that she was right to not trust him. Hawkstar was a murderer and a tyrant, just like their father.

It had ruined their budding relationship. Brambleheart knew it was his fault. He put no blame on Squirrelflight—she had tried to reason with him many times and he had brushed her off like a mouse-brain. He wished he could sit down and fix things with her… but he never seemed to find the time or the right words to say. He didn’t truly believe Squirrelflight hated him, but he knew her better than to think she would come to _him_ to ask him to apologize. He didn’t blame her for that, either.

He ducked into the medicine cat’s den. Poppypaw was crouched over a few piles of herbs, but she sat up quickly as he entered. “Oh,” she meowed. “Hello. You’re all back from the battle, then?”

Brambleheart nodded. “I’ve got a scratch on my shoulder I thought you should look at.” He turned himself to show it to her.

“Sure,” Poppypaw meowed. She slowly approached him and sniffed him over. She looked like she was off in thought, though her motions seemed focused.

Brambleheart frowned, feeling a wave of sympathy for the apprentice. It was no secret that the young medicine cat apprentice didn’t want her role. Her apprentice ceremony had been a sad one. She had left the nursery a bright-eyed, hopeful kit, whispering with her sisters about who their mentors would be, all the while oblivious to the visitor to their ceremony—Littlecloud, the medicine cat of ShadowClan. She had been horrified when Firestar apprenticed her to Littlecloud, and ever since, the apprentice always seemed downcast.

ThunderClan had tried to find Leafpool after her disappearance, but by now, it was clear to all she wasn’t coming back. Some still clung to hope she would return, while others were convinced she was dead—possibly even by the paw of Hawkstar or his Clan. Ironically, it had been _Hawkstar_ that had accused _ThunderClan_ of killing their medicine cat. Brambleheart curled his lip. He wasn’t sure what his brother’s ploy was with trying to frame ThunderClan for Mothwing’s death—and that was even if she really _was_ gone—but it disgusted him. _He probably killed our medicine cat, and now he tries to spin it around on us._

Poppypaw stepped back. “You look upset,” she meowed. “Something wrong?”

“Sorry,” Brambleheart sighed. “Just thinking.”

Poppypaw nodded and twitched her tail. “About Squirrelflight?” she asked, a teasing note in her voice.

Brambleheart bristled. “You cheek!”

Poppypaw chuckled, but then she looked more serious. “Or about Hawkstar?”

Brambleheart was quiet a moment before he nodded. “Yeah,” he meowed. “And Leafpool.”

Poppypaw looked away for a moment. “What was she like?” she asked, softly.

 _That’s right,_ Brambleheart thought. _She never even met her._ He twitched his whiskers and sat down. “She was kind,” he said. “A bit quiet. I didn’t know her well, but… she was very patient.” He smiled. “She was a lot like you, actually.”

Instead of look pleased, Poppypaw’s frown just deepened. “Why did she leave?”

Brambleheart let out a soft sigh. “No one knows, Poppypaw,” he said. “We don’t know if she ran away or was captured. Hawkstar says _we_ killed Mothwing, but… maybe he killed Leafpool in retaliation, if that’s what he really believes.”

Poppypaw looked almost afraid to ask, but she leaned closer as she whispered, “Did we kill Mothwing?”

Brambleheart straightened up. “Great StarClan, _no_.”

Poppypaw looked away again. “Sorry,” she meowed. “It’s just hard not to wonder.” Quietly, she added, “I wish I could have known her. Sometimes I don’t even know what I’m doing.”

Brambleheart leaned forward and touched his nose to her forehead for a moment. “It’ll be alright,” he promised. “I know it’s hard right now. Just keep at it for a while. Firestar says you can be a warrior someday.”

Poppypaw frowned and lowered her gaze. “I wish I could be a warrior _now_.”

“I know,” Brambleheart meowed. “We all wish you could, too.”

* * *

 

Minnowpaw limped into camp. Her shoulder was smarting after the battle—the wound she had earned was more painful now that the adrenaline of battle had faded. 

RiverClan camp was tranquil. It was a clearing among a copse of willow and beech trees, bordered by bramble thickets and clumps of ferns. Tiny streams crisscrossed the camp, though most were no deeper than a whisker-length, if that. Icewing and Dawnflower, the Clan’s queens, were sunning themselves near the stream that led into the medicine cat’s den.

Hawkstar was sitting outside his den, and pricked his ears as he saw the patrol returning. “So?” he called.

Voletooth let out a growl as he broke away from the patrol. “Stonestream called it off,” he snapped.

Stonestream shot the tabby warrior an irritated glare. “ThunderClan showed up,” he growled. “So yes, I pulled our warriors out.”

Hawkstar flicked an ear. The large tom seemed hardly bothered. “That’s fine,” he replied, coolly. “We’re only testing the borders anyway. We need WindClan to help for a true assault on ShadowClan, and Mudstar found training to be a bigger priority today.”

“Coward,” muttered Duskfur. “He’s just afraid of joining in some _real_ battles.”

Hawkstar padded towards the patrol, tail held high. The RiverClan leader always carried himself with pride and dignity, and it was impossible to imagine anyone else as ever having led before him. Minnowpaw couldn’t see any other cat replacing him—there was no one else in RiverClan that had his cunning or strength.

“We shouldn’t speak of our allies that way,” Hawkstar chided. “One day, they will be a part of our Clan, too.”

Minnowpaw kneaded her paws at that. Hawkstar was more than just a leader—he was a _visionary._ Seasons ago, he had helped to restore Mudstar as the rightful leader of WindClan when another warrior tried to take his place. WindClan had repaid RiverClan by launching an attack on them—and the previous leader and deputy had lost their lives. Hawkstar had risen as the new leader of RiverClan, and rather than pronounce war upon WindClan, he had extended an offer of peace between their Clans.

 _No other leader would have been so forgiving,_ she thought. It had only made their Clans stronger to work as a united force. Hawkstar wanted this for _all_ Clans—for all four Clans to become like one. Minnowpaw couldn’t understand why the other Clans would refuse so stubbornly. Wouldn’t it be better for everyone if prey was shared and there were no more battles between them all?

RiverClan had been lucky to lose no lives since Leopardstar and Mistyfoot, but Minnowpaw knew that ShadowClan _and_ ThunderClan cats had died in this war. She lashed her tail. _They wouldn’t have died if they just agreed to Hawkstar’s plan,_ she thought. _We could all be together peacefully if they weren’t such stubborn minnow-brains._

Hawkstar glanced over them all. “Any serious injuries?” he asked.

Minnowpaw lifted her leg. “A stupid ThunderClan apprentice chewed up my shoulder,” she said.

“Very well,” Hawkstar said. “Go see Willowpaw. I want you back in training tomorrow.”  
Minnowpaw nodded her agreement and hurried away. _Someday these battles will end,_ she thought. _There’ll be no more deaths or injuries. Hawkstar will lead us all out of it._


	6. Chapter 4

Leafpool purred in amusement as her kits raced after a butterfly, leaping and pouncing in their attempts to catch it. The family had left the den to head for a small meadow—it was a favorite place of the kits to play.

Mothwing lay on her side beside Leafpool. She busying herself was grooming her thick pelt, but Leafpool caught a faraway look in her eye. The tabby molly brushed her tail over her mate’s flank. “Something wrong?” she asked.

Mothwing paused in her grooming. She had a deep frown. “I’m just thinking.”

“About something serious?” Leafpool asked.

“Maybe.” 

It was Leafpool’s turn to frown. Mothwing was rarely so distant. She lowered herself into a crouch and pressed a paw gently to Mothwing’s shoulder. “Talk to me.”

Mothwing sighed softly. She glanced sidelong at their kits. Thrushkit and Lionkit had abandoned the butterfly and were now tussling. “I’m thinking about the future,” she meowed, voice low. “We didn’t…”

“Didn’t what?” Leafpool pressed. 

Mothwing sat up quite suddenly. “We didn’t _plan_ , Leafpool.” She curled her tail around herself. “If we were back home, it would be time for the kits to be apprenticed. What are we going to do? Give them apprentice names? Make them _warriors_ ?” Her eyes were round with worry. “Is that even _right_ to do, if they aren’t Clanborn?”

Leafpool swallowed, before she replied, “But they have Clan blood.”

“So?” Mothwing lowered her chin. “We ran away, and we had them. I don’t regret it, but…” She closed her eyes. “I don’t know what we’re doing.”

Leafpool leaned into Mothwing. _Why is she so worked up about this?_ “We’re being mothers.”

“I know, I know…” Mothwing sighed once more. “But… we never talked about what we were going to do as they grew up. Will we teach them to be warriors?” She glanced away. “I ran into another rogue a few days ago, and we talked a bit. He said that rogues… they usually send their kits off around this age, give or take a couple moons. To… make room for new litters.” 

Leafpool pulled back, appalled. Did Mothwing want to _get rid_ of their kits?

Mothwing caught Leafpool’s horrified glance and widened her eyes. “No! I don’t mean… oh, frog-dung. I just want to know what we _are_ going to do.”

Leafpool looked away. _I don’t_ want _to think like this._ She flattened her ears. _Everything has been so good for us here. Can’t it just stay this way forever?_ But as a few heartbeats passed, she knew that it was foolish to try and tell herself that. “I didn’t ever try to plan,” she murmured. “It’s just… it’s not something we had to worry about back home. Every young cat’s path had a clear way.”

Mothwing nodded. “That’s what I mean,” she meowed. She smiled softly as Maplekit crashed into Lionkit and knocked him to the ground. “We didn’t worry about it because we didn’t think we had to. But… we _do_ have to. We need to figure out what to do.”

Leafpool watched the kits for a few moments later. Thrushkit was rearing up on his paws, batting at Maplekit’s face. The blind kit never seemed to have any trouble keeping up with his littermates. She tore her gaze away to look towards Mothwing. “Okay,” she meowed. “You’re right. We do need to plan. But…” she leaned closer and pressed her muzzle into Mothwing’s shoulder. “Can’t we stay like this for a few more days? Without worrying?”

Mothwing purred softly and drew Leafpool in closer with a hefty paw. “Yes,” she murmured. “Just a few more days. Then we can talk about it.”

* * *

 

Maplekit yawned softly as she crept out from the den. She was always an early riser, often up before her parents or her siblings. The young tortoiseshell blinked in the morning sunshine and stood in front of the den for a few moments, just basking in the warmth.

Maplekit loved her home. She felt a special connection to it, more so than Lionkit or Thrushkit, for she was named after the tree they lived under. It meant something to her to be named after the most significant landmark in her life.

And how could she not love the land she lived in? There was plenty of prey to eat, streams to splash in, and butterflies to chase. She was always comfortable and happy, and she could want for nothing more.

“Out of my way! Warrior coming through!”

Lionkit crashed into Maplekit from behind. She hardly had a chance to react as her brother knocked her over, growling playfully. Maplekit twisted around, baring her teeth. She batted at his his ears. “Why, you fox-heart!” she growled. “Only cowards attack from behind!”

“I’m no coward!” Lionkit roared, but his eyes gleamed playfully. “I’m Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan!”

Maplekit kicked him and forced him off of her. Lionkit was unlike her—he longed to roam and fight. He was _always_ going on about finding their mothers’ Clans and becoming the best warrior of all. Thrushkit was the same. Her brothers wanted nothing more than to fight noble battles and rise through the ranks of the Clans they had heard so much about.

Maplekit wanted none of it. Sure, the Clans seemed interesting, but leave her home? Her den? Leafpool and Mothwing? _No way!_

Lionkit whipped his tail around as he prepared to leap for her again. Maplekit arched her back and lifted a paw to swipe at him.

Thrushkit’s head poked out of the den. “What’s going on?” he asked. 

“A battle!” breathed Lionkit. “Against an enemy warrior!” 

Thrushkit’s eyes narrowed. “An intruder?” he growled. “We’ll show you!”

_Oh, StarClan’s sake!_ Maplekit turned and leaped as her other brother tried to leap for her.

Lionkit pounced, and he and Thrushkit crashed into each other ungracefully. They tripped over Maplekit, who had been trying to roll away, and the siblings all collapsed in a heap on top of each other.

Lionkit burst out laughing first, and then the other two snickered. Maplekit gently kicked herself free and shook herself off. “You two ruffians couldn’t be warriors if you tried! You’re too clumsy.”

Mothwing crawled up out of the den. She purred in amusement as she glanced over the kits. “Oh, you would all make fine little warriors.”

Maplekit blinked and dipped her head to Mothwing. “Morning, Mother.” 

“Good morning, Maplekit,” Mothwing purred. She moved out of the way, and Leafpool slipped out behind them. “Leafpool and I are going to go for a walk together, alright?” 

“Stay here and behave yourselves,” Leafpool meowed. “We won’t be gone too long.”

Lionkit twitched his whiskers. “Where are you going?”

“Just around,” Mothwing replied. “We just want to talk.”

“What about?” Lionkit asked.

Leafpool purred in amusement. “Nothing important,” she purred. “Sometimes mates just need some time to themselves. You’ll understand when you’ve got a mate of your own.”

Leafpool and Mothwing headed off into the woods. Maplekit watched them go, frowning lightly. They almost _never_ went off on their own. “I wonder what they’re talking about?”

Thrushkit flicked his plumy tail. “They’re talking about the Clans.”

Lionkit glanced at him. “How do _you_ know?”

Thrushkit shrugged. “It’s just a feeling.”

Maplekit twitched her whiskers. Thrushkit always seemed to know what everyone was thinking. “What _about_ the Clans?” she asked.

Thrushkit sat down and scratched at his shoulder. “I think… they’re talking about going back.” 

Lionkit sat up. “Really?” he demanded. “Yes! We _have_ to go! This is our chance to become warriors!”

Maplekit frowned thoughtfully. _Would they really take us there?_ Their mothers had never really explained _why_ they left—they had only said that they didn’t belong anymore. Not even Thrushkit seemed to be able to put together what had happened. _But if they don’t belong… why would they take us back?_ She shuddered to herself as she recalled a dream she had been having—a bright ginger tom being slaughtered in battle. Maplekit has seen it three times now, but it had been the last time that a tortoiseshell had given her a warning.

Maplekit tried to push the dream away. _It’s just a weird dream,_ she thought. The ghostly cat in her dream had been strange, but… it would do her more harm than good to worry about it now. 

Thrushkit kneaded his paws. “It’d sure be a lot more fun than being _here_. We never get to do anything!”

“What?” Maplekit meowed. “We do plenty! We get to play all the time.”

Lionkit yawned and flopped down in the grass. “But I’m _bored_ of playing. I want to learn how to hunt and fight!” He reared up and swiped at the air. “We’re almost too big for the den! I want to join real battles like the warriors in the Clans.” 

Thrushkit nodded eagerly. “ _I_ think that we should go even if they don’t want to.”

_Should I tell them about my dreams?_ Maplekit scuffed her paws. “I… I’ve been having some weird dreams,” she mumbled. “I think they might have to do with the Clans.”

Thrushkit swung his head in her direction, his pale eyes wide. “What were they like?” he demanded, a strange sense of urgency in his voice.

Maplekit was surprised by the severity of his tone. “Um…” she flattened her ears. “It’s like I’m watching this battle from a tree. There’s so many cats fighting, but the main one I can see is this bright ginger cat.” She frowned uncomfortably. “He ends up getting attacked by some other cats and then he… he gets killed.” 

Thrushkit stepped closer. “Did… did anyone… _talk_ to you?”

_How does he know?_ Maplekit nodded. “There was one time when there was another cat was in the tree with me… she told me to remember what I’d seen and that I might be able to change it.”

Thrushkit was trembling. “Maplekit,” he whispered. “I had the same dream. But when she talked to me, she… she called me by _your_ name.” 

Lionkit blinked. “What?” he demanded. “How did you both have the same dream?”

“I don’t know,” Thrushkit meowed. “But I could see in the dream and she called me ‘Maplekit’.”

Lionkit kneaded his paws. “It’s a sign!” he declared. “We _have_ to go. If our mothers don’t want to… we can do it ourselves!”

_What?_ Maplekit was horrified by the idea. “But we don’t know how to get there!”

Thrushkit flicked his ears. “I think I know which way to go.”

Maplekit glanced at him. “How?”

“I don’t know,” Thrushkit shrugged. “It’s just that sometimes when they talk about the lake and the Clans, I get this… sense of where it is. Not exactly. But I don’t think it’s that far.”

“So it’s decided!” Lionkit meowed. “If our mothers don’t want to go, _we’ll_ figure it out for ourselves. It must be our destinies to be warriors if you’re having _dreams_ about it!”

Maplekit blinked. _But I don’t want to leave! I just want to stay here with Leafpool and Mothwing._

Thrushkit nodded eagerly. “I’m tired of just hearing stories. I want to see the Clans for myself.”

Maplekit said nothing. She swallowed. _I don’t want to go!_ She thought. _But if Thrushkit and Lionkit leave… how can I stay here without them? They’re my brothers!_

* * *

 

Thrushkit stiffened and scowled as Mothwing and Leafpool returned to the den tree. Maplekit glanced sharply at him. The three had long stopped their playing, and were now waiting expectantly for the mollies to return home.

“They don’t want to go,” Thrushkit hissed under his breath.

Maplekit frowned as she looked at her mothers. The mollies were walking towards the tree, side-by-side, looking perfectly happy and relaxed. _They don't look like they're planning on going anywhere._

Lionkit narrowed his eyes. “Then that’s it,” he muttered. “We’ll go tonight.”


	7. Chapter 5

Hawkstar examined his claws closely. Torn russet fur was stuck between them, a remainder of an early morning skirmish that day. Russetfur had put up a fight, but he had left her with a lengthy scar between her shoulders. _She’ll think twice before fighting me next time,_ he thought, nodding briefly to himself.

“Hawkstar? Did you hear me?”

Hawkstar lifted his gaze ever-so-slightly. Across from him in the den was Mudstar. They were in RiverClan camp, in Hawkstar’s den. Truthfully, he had not been listening to the prattling of Mudstar. The fool leader amused Hawkstar to no end. He had been a strong warrior once, ready to take his rightful place as leader and fight to the Place of No Stars and back for it if need be.

Hawkstar resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose. Mudstar was a shell of his former self. He had been reduced to a worrisome kit, reliant on Hawkstar’s every plot and suggestion. He second-guessed himself at every step, constantly questioning whether he was leading his Clan the right way. At times, Hawkstar pitied him. _How embarrassing it must be to such a great fool._

Mudstar bristled. “I asked if you heard me!”

Hawkstar yawned. “No, Mudstar. I was thinking of the battle this morning.”

Mudstar curled his lip. “Battle is exactly what I was talking about! I was saying that my warriors need a break from the attacks. They’re getting weary and we need to focus on training our apprentices. They have too many injuries to recover from, and it’s taking a toll on their training.”

Hawkstar twitched an ear. _My, my. That’s the first thoughtful thing Mudstar has said in moons._ He flicked his plumy tail. “Perhaps if your apprentices are struggling so much, they need better training. I would be happy to pay WindClan a visit with some of my warriors and—”

“ _Better_ training?” Mudstar demanded. Hawkstar immediately realized his poor choice of words. “Are you suggesting WindClan training is _bad_? I suppose you would have us all fishing and swimming in the lake if it were up to you!”

Hawkstar narrowed his eyes. _Choose_ your _words carefully, Mudstar._ Hawkstar put up with the daily whining and idiocy of Mudstar because he served as a figurehead for WindClan. He would need to be disposed of, eventually, but Hawkstar found it better to keep him in place while Mudstar was still fumbling for control of his Clan.

Hawkstar took a breath and pushed down his anger. _Not yet. In due time._ “I didn’t mean to imply your training is poor,” he meowed. “Only that more collaboration between our Clans could benefit them. And _you,_ of course. Sharing skills between our Clans will benefit us in the long run.” He leaned closer. “Don’t you agree, Mudstar? I’m sure ThunderClan would be eager to attack your Clan if they see any weakness in our alliance.”

Mudstar looked uncertain. It was laughably easy for Hawkstar to sway him, even with Mudstar’s temper. “I… I suppose,” he grumbled.

“Then it’s settled,” Hawkstar declared. “The attacks continue, and I will _personally_ come to all training sessions in WindClan for the next moon.” Mudstar looked as though he were about to argue, but Hawkstar carried on breezily. “I’ll bring along apprentices and warriors of my own. It can only further strengthen our allyship and help our warriors fight better together in battle.” 

“I…” Mudstar hesitated, before he sighed. “Alright, Hawkstar. You’re right.”

Hawkstar smirked. _That’s right,_ he thought. _You’ll keep obeying me. Deep down, you’re a coward._

Sometimes it was just too easy to be leader.

* * *

 

Leafpool struggled to fall asleep. Anxiety was clawing at her, tying her stomach in knots and making her mind race with worries. She tossed in her nest, deeply unsettled but entirely unsure of why. _Go to sleep!_ She told herself. _Nothing is wrong._

 _But what if it is?_ She mentally retorted. _What if we made the wrong choice? Staying here is safer for us all… but is it right? I don’t know!_

Leafpool glanced out of the mouth at the den. She could glimpse the stars above, shining down from the night sky. _StarClan, please…_ she pleaded. _Give me a sign! Tell me what to do! I may have left my Clan, but I still love them and my ancestors… please don’t abandon me!_

The stars had no response. Leafpool clenched her eyes shut and turned her back on the opening. Eventually, her worries gave in to her tiredness, and she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Leafpool jolted and sat up. It felt as though she had only drifted off for a moment, but she could tell from the grayish dawn light that the night had passed. Terror gripped at her heart. _My kits!_ Some deep, demanding instinct had forced her awake.

She sat up quickly and peered over Mothwing’s sleeping form. Any other morning, she would have seen a heartwarming sight—Lionkit, Maplekit, and Thrushkit all curled up and pressed into Mothwing’s thick pelt.

But their nests were empty.

Leafpool’s eyes widened. “Mothwing!” she shouted. She urgently shook her mate with her forepaws.

Mothwing blinked rapidly. “Goodness, Leafpool!” she exclaimed, as she woke suddenly. “What’s the matter?”

“The kits!” Leafpool cried. “They’re gone!”

* * *

 

Lionkit trotted along happily at the front of the trio of siblings. Thrushkit was just a step behind him to one side, ears angling around frequently to catch every sound. Maplekit hung back, slower than her brothers.

 _We’re really doing it!_ Lionkit thought, purring to himself. _We’re going to find the Clans and be warriors!_

He glanced over his shoulder. Maplekit’s head was low, ears flat. She looked miserable. Lionkit frowned. _What’s wrong with her?_ He wondered. _I miss Mothwing and Leafpool, too, but… It’s our destiny to be warriors!_

Thrushkit seemed to notice Maplekit’s mood too. He flicked his tail without turning around to face her. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Maplekit lifted her head quickly and smiled. “Of course!” she purred, very clearly forcing it.

Lionkit narrowed his eyes. He came to a stop and sat down. “You’re not fine,” he pointed out. “Come on, what’s wrong?”

The young cats all sat together. Maplekit sighed. “I just don’t know if we’re doing the right thing,” she admitted. “We should have told Leafpool and Mothwing! Maybe we could have convinced them to come with.”

Thrushkit narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t want to come either way,” he said. “I can tell.”

Maplekit flinched. “I’m sorry!” she blurted. “I just… We don’t know anything about the Clans! We’ve heard stories, sure, but… what if the cats are awful? They never told us why they left.”

Lionkit’s eyes widened. _How can she say that? The Clans are full of noble cats!_ “They can’t be awful!” he argued. “Besides, the leader of ThunderClan is _Leafpool’s_ father. He’s kin! He can’t turn us away. I bet they’ll all be glad to see us.”

Thrushkit nodded. “Besides, remember the dreams?” he asked. “StarClan must be calling us to the Clans. We have to go, Maplekit. We can come back for Leafpool and Mothwing after we find the Clans.”

Lionkit nodded. “Exactly. We’ll be fine!" 

Maplekit sighed. “I guess you’re both right,” she meowed. “I’m just worried about being away from home. I guess I _do_ want to meet real Clan cats, too.”

  
Lionkit sighed in relief. _Thank StarClan!_ He leaped up to his paws. “Then let’s keep going!” he meowed. “We’ve probably still got a few days before we reach the Clans. The sooner we find them, the better!”


End file.
